Tekken's Point of View
by HyperHellFire
Summary: Tekken poems from the real characters and my OC's from my tories. NEW: Redemption (a song barely dealing with Devil, Jin, and Kazuya, if you tried REALLY hard, you could probably imagine Jun writing it) and In the Hands of Time (Jin x Hwoa)
1. Would You Cry?

Kazi x Jin

Would you Cry?

If the sky should fall and never fly,

Would you cry?

If the trees should crumble beneath dear Kai,

Would you cry?

If blood should stain all inches of a lie,

Would you cry?

If the wind should kill every single butterfly,

Would you cry?

If I should die,

Would you cry?

Dark Angel, if your own blood should spill from the sky,

Would you cry?

Answer my plea,

Would you cry for me?


	2. My Fall Envision

**_Jin_**

****

**_My Fall Envision_**

****

As green leave fade to gold,

And fall like glitter to the ground,

The air whispers cold,

And the deep secret that was never found,

Seems to merge into a small ray of light,

That shines, so radiantly, from clouded skies,

Filled with challenges and judgments and hope so small,

Yet also, faith in my day to rise.


	3. My Dark Angel

**_Kazi x Jin_**

****

**_My Dark Angel_**

****

I'd miss a beautiful sunrise,

Just to loose myself in your deep brown eyes,

And walk every single mile,

Just to see your one true smile.

I'd suffer Hell's horrid wrath,

Just to hear your mirthful laugh,

And travel all the ocean's blue,

Just to be with you.


	4. You

Hwoarang x Jin

You

When I dream, I dream of you,

And I've never seen skies so blue,

Of water and fire that burns in your eyes,

Will never hold lies,

Wind blows,

And light glows,

Fire burns,

And the world turns,

But all I think of is you.


	5. Confusion

**_Cyn_**

****

**_Confusion_**

****

You may think you know me,

But I'm not what I appear to be,

Evil, maybe,

Chaotic, of course,

An angel, probably never,

I can never cry with any remorse,

Instead I laugh at this world forever.

I can't say I live in darkness,

Or that I'm shrouded in shadow,

But I know you'd never understand my sorrow,

Or come to my aid at a window,

I can't cry anymore,

My feelings are all gone,

I can't find all that I tore,

Or feelings that I long for.

All I know is anger,

All I feel is cold,

Maybe I'm not meant to be here,

Here with nothing to hold,

Nothing to grasp or hear,

Nothing to feel or touch,

I try to cover it up,

But it doesn't help much,

Maybe there will be a light,

At the end of my tunnel one day,

Or maybe I'll be left in the cold darkness,

For forever and a day.. . . .


	6. Into Your Eyes

Kazi x Jin

Into Your Eyes

Words can not express what you mean to me,

But with your glittering eyes,

I can always see,

Through the darkness and my cries,

That's why I always look,

Into your eyes.


	7. Miss You

**_Jinx Hwoarang_**

****

**_Miss You_**

You went away,

Leaving me behind,

But I just wanted to say,

I'm not good with letters but it is signed.

I love you too much,

To let you go,

And my heart still wants your touch,

So far away from you to be left in frozen snow.

So why did you leave?

Why I'm I falling for you?

Please believe,

In me and what I feel too.

I miss you,

Your brown eyes,

And the way they tear into,

My heart's cries.

You cradled me,

And love me for who I was,

You left me nothing but a key,

A key to your heart, forever.


	8. Chaos

Kazuya

Chaos

Through my blood,

Through my head,

Are thoughts like mud,

Are my feelings all drenched in red,

Chaos is all I know,

I'm all spent,

No love at all to show,

And left with nothing,

But I still love you,

Through all the chaos too.


	9. Shining Light

Kazi x Jin

Shining Light

If I was your shining light,

Would you be able to see,

Through the darkness of the night,

And the clouds surrounding me.

If I was your shining light,

You'd never be alone,

And I'd always help you with your plight,

And reap the seeds that you have sewn.

If I was your shining light,

You'd be able to see the sky's blue,

I'd make everything right,

And always be with you.


	10. A Story All Its Own

**_Jin_**

****

A Story All It's Own 

****

Abound by a darkness,

I've had for years,

No clean for this mess,

I've held my tears.

I do not cry,

I do not hurt,

I only feel dry,

And alert.

I am not an angel of any kind,

Nor a Devil but only half way,

But with I share a piece of mind,

To live another day.

She sees my true self,

The Half-Devil that I am,

But she doesn't run away,

This I don't understand.

She looked at me,

With those beautiful eyes,

Those eyes like the sea,

But she sighs.

She tries to tell me what she feels,

By leading up to it,

But she fails,

And tells me right out quick,

She blushes red and stares at the ground,

All that comes is three simple words,

'I love you' she cries with out a sound,

Tears sending ripples through the water.

I touched her gently,

And hugged her tight,

Ebony feathers fell into the sea,

As kissed her good night.

I know she loves me,

For who I am,

And who I try to be,

And reassures I am her heart's key.

All the while,

I still strive,

To end my cursed blood line,

And make it out alive.


	11. Lost Again

**_Hwoarang x Jin_**

****

**_Lost Again_**

Too close, too far, lost in the stream,

I close my eyes and see you ripped from me.

How can I live without you?

Where are you now, I'm lost in the sea.

I can't think anymore.

Where are you now?

Now, when I need you the most?

How can I choose?

And do I really have to?

I'm lost at sea and I'm lost at all ends.

How can I dream?

How can I be,

Without you

I'm numb at my fingers from the bitter cold.

Save me from your blizzard of confusion.

I can't stand to see him hurt.

How strong must I become so that no one will be hurt?

How far must I

go to see you?

How far must I fall,

To loose you all over again?

I'm so confused.

Why am I thinking of you now?

Now, when there is no chance,

For me to confirm if I feel this way,

Or if you're just a brother to me.

Your words to me were always cruel in a fun competitive way.

I was the same to you.

Why did we act as if we hated each other so?

It sort of hurts me just to think of it.

Yet, every time I think of you I get the same feeling,

The same feeling when I think of my first.

Are you just a fond memory,

Of something so long ago?

Or are you more,

Were we meant to meet again maybe?

Or would you have already gone from me?

Maybe gone with another.

Or am I wrong again?

That day I said I was sorry,

I meant I was sorry that I couldn't tell you what it was I felt.

I meant I was sorry that I said all those horrible things to you.

Every time I think of that, my heart begins to melt.

And I become sad.

You are like a strange bittersweet memory,

Stuck in my head.

The both of them joke about it,

Saying that I 'love' you.

Saying I really did have feelings for you.

What could I have done?

I don't know if I did or not.

And I still don't.

So what if I do?

They wouldn't understand.

They think it's all fun and games.

But it hurts.


	12. Redemption

****

****

Redemption 

Have you ever fallen,

So deep in which you cannot grasp,

The sharp rocks all round,

Flashing in bits of red.

When your own blood stains the walls,

The earth ends, darkness falls,

When your own eyes begin to rain,

Then you'll feel the pain...

Lose all you love,

Gain nothing in your own sorrow,

To be killed and give again,

Leave by tomorrow

When your own blood stains the walls,

The earth ends, darkness falls,

When your own eyes begin to rain,

Then you'll know the pain...

Don't kill within your own revenge,

Don't steal within your sewn destiny,

Don't drink to drown your sorrow,

Sorrow knows how to swim.

When your own blood stains the walls,

The earth ends, darkness falls,

When your own eyes begin to rain,

Then you'll know the pain...

When your eyes grow cold.


	13. In the Hands of Time

Jin x Hwoarang

In the Hands of Time

In the hands of time,

We all walk through,

An intangible line,

Connected to you.

Never to stop,

Or never to fall,

Giving all we sought,

To have it all.

We are so selfish,

Of who we are,

We've forgotten our heritage,

And love so far.

Nevertheless,

I see who i am,

And notice that you,

Are holding my hand.


End file.
